The Visitor
by amebane
Summary: Q gets a visit from Whistler. Part 3 of the Observer series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Star Trek. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy owns Buffy and Paramount owns Star Trek.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is Part III of The Observer Series.

Q was still in a funk after his return from the dimension where the slayers reside and was not himself. Nor had he left the Continuum to harass other races. Q was what humans would call, _out of sorts_. Q had heard rumors and stories from the other Q about that dimension, but he had never been to that dimension himself, until the Continuum sent him there to observe the "Battle for the Universe," as they called it.

When Q arrived, to watch the battle, the First Evil was immediately aware of his presence and informed Q that it knew of the Continuum. The First Evil also told Q that when it won in this dimension, it was coming after the Continuum to destroy all the Q.

Q had never felt such malevolence in all his long years and at that moment, Q knew the First Evil could easily destroy the Continuum and felt the ash rise in his mouth. Q then heard the First Evil laugh in his head.

While Q was thinking about his experience with the First Evil, a white light appeared in front of him. Q looked saw the strange looking man wearing a funny hat and bad clothes standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Q asked, surprised.

"My name is Whistler," he answered.

"What are you?" Q inquired.

"I'm a balance demon," Whistler answered.

"What's a balance demon?" Q asked, with his arms folded over his chest.

"I maintain the balance between good and evil on Earth where the Slayers reside." Whistler answered.

"Why are you here?" Q asked.

"I was sent by the Powers," Whistler answered.

"Who are the Powers?" Q asked.

"They are the ones who watch over that dimension that you were in a year ago. They saw you watching the "Battle for the Universe," as the Continuum called it, and I work for them." Whistler answered.

"What do these Powers want from me?" Q asked.

"They wanted me to tell you that all is well and for you to stop brooding," Whistler answered.

"How can all be well?" Q asked. "Another hellmouth, as the scooby gang (what a name, Q thought) call it, opened before I left. That place is very dangerous."

"It's a hell dimension," Whistler replied. "Now you know why the Q stay out of that dimension. I'm sure you won't be going back there anytime soon."

Q just looked at him, knowing he never wanted to go back. "If the First Evil had won, it informed me that it was coming after the Continuum to destroy all of us and we would've been powerless to stop it. In all my years traveling across the universe, other dimensions and encountering things you can't image, I have never encountered anything like it before."

Whistler raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Now you know that the Continuum are not the only omnipotent powers in the universe. There are other beings and things out there that are much older and more powerful than the Q Continuum, that can either hurt, or destroy you...and also the entire universe, dimensions and realities therein."

"Did the Slayers destroy the First Evil?" Q asked.

"No," Whistler answered. "The First Evil cannot be destroyed and went back and hid in the shadows," Whistler answered.

"What exactly is the First Evil?" Q asked.

"It's just what the name implies, the First Evil. Before anything or anyone were created, the First Evil was hiding in the shadows, and after everything ends, the First Evil will still be hiding in the shadows. It literally is the source in which all evil springs," Whistler answered.

"What happened after I left?" Q asked.

"As you know, another hellmouth opened in Cleveland, Ohio," he answered. Whistler snapped his fingers and Q saw Faith and two other slayers killing vampires in a graveyard, on the Cleveland hellmouth. Whistler snapped his fingers again and Q saw Buffy, Dawn and Giles talking and laughing around a kitchen table, while having dinner.

"How long has this battle with those horrible creatures been going on?" Q asked.

"Since the beginning of days in that dimension," he answered.

Q nodded his head. "When will it end?"

"At the end-of-days," Whistler answered.

"How did that Earth get that way?" Q asked.

Whistler told him about the Old Ones...and ended it with the First Evil.

Q now knew the story of that Earth and all its horrors.

"The Powers want you to talk to someone about what you saw and felt and they think that might help you get over your depression," Whistler stated.

"Depression?" Q asked, with an indignant look on his face. "I'm not human and Q don't get depressed."

"Then why have you been in the Continuum sulking for a year?" Whistler asked. "You're depressed by human standards."

Before Q could respond, Whistler snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Q knew that Whistler was right, but who was he going to talk to. His wife and son didn't want to have anything to do with him in his state...and no one in the Continuum wanted to talk about, or even discuss that horrible dimension. He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers and was gone.


End file.
